Hairy Potter
by Hedwig199
Summary: Lily and James have a newborn son. They just need a name, a good name. The Marauders decide to help, and they get Harry's name in the strangest way.....


A/N: Spur of the moment when I realized I miss writing From The Very Start! -sob-

"Harold? Hmm?" Sirius asked. Lily shot him a threatining looks as if to say, '_Why would you tihnk I would name my child Harold?!'_ It had been at least two days after Lily and James' son's birth, and Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus were all gathered at the Potter Mansion. Everything had went well, except..they coulden't think of a name. Lily was enjoying rocking her newborn, who cooed at this.

"Harold?!" James asked.

"Well, yeah. I've got an uncle named-" 

"No. How about a sophisticated name, like Remmington?" Remus piped in.

"Only if he's going to grow up to be a gay maid!" Sirius said. James laughed.

"AHEM! How rude!" Lily scolded. James and Sirius looked ashamed. Sirius held out his hands.

"Can I see the baby?" Sirius asked doing his best puppy-dog eyes. Lily held the baby away protectively.

"Yes, Sirius, I'm going to let someone who wants to name my baby after a...a...mechanic hold my baby." She held the baby in the air, a hand on the back of his head. "Your not going to be a mechanic, are you? Are you?" she said in a baby voice.

"What's a mea-chen-nic?" Sirius asked, trying to pronounce it right.

"Muggle thing...moving on," Lily said, beginning to rock her baby back and forth.

"Ok..what about...Charles?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Charles? Hmf. I like it, Charles James Potter."

"Charles? Come on, we can do better than that!" James said.

"Ok...what about...Chesterfield?" Remus piped in again.

"What is it with you and creepy names that are 11 letters long, Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus scowled.

"He was just joking, Remus. What about we name his James Jr.?" Lily asked. Sirius and Remus shook their heads.

"We need a name that's original, that's scary, that puts fear though everyone's bones.." Sirius said.

"We might as well name him You-Know-Who!" James laughed, but everyone else was silent with fear and he stopped.

"Hey I got one. What about Jake?" James said.

"Jake..? Well, does it suit him?" Lily asked.

"How can a name suit a baby?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"Look at him." Lily held the baby towards them, and he still cooed and looed around in wonder.

"She's right. Not a Jake at all." Remus sighed.

"Ohh,ohhh!" Sirius said, raising his hand in the air. "I've got the perfect name. Bracce yourselves...Sirius!" James punched him in the shoulder.

"Just an idea," he grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"How 'bout Andy?" Lily said. They all gave her wierded out looks.

"Andy James Potter. UGH!" James said. Lily gave him a darkened look and he gulped.

"Fine, be that way." Lily huffed. James realized the mistake he had made and how he was goign to suffer.

Sirius grinned. "Welcome to marrige, mate, where you eat frozen dinners because you pissed off the Missus." Lily gave him a darkened look too.

"And the people who come almost everyday for dinner has to have a frozen dinner too." James laughed.

"Hey, how about Mumford?" Remus asked quietly. Lily nodded, James was nuetral, and Sirius shook his head. James got up and put another log into the fire silently while everyone else thought.

"We'll never find a name for him!" Lily said, panicking. James hugged her.

"It'll be okay...we'll think of something."

"How about Phil?" Sirius asked jokingly. Lily grew angrier.

"WHY DON'T WE NAME HIM GARFUNKLE JAMES POTTER, HUH?!" Lily screamed, sending shockwaves though Remus, James, and Sirius. Lily blushed deeply.

"Sorry, hormones." The baby started to cry but stopped abruptly when she lowered her head to calm her down and baby talk to him.

"That's it. MUM!" James called. A black and gray haired woman came in from the other room, with an apron on.

"Yes, James?"

"We need the name for the baby." She looked at the baby in Lily's arms.

"He looks wonderful, you must be taking well care for him, Lily."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Lily said, smirking slightly at James, who scowled at how his mother forgot to mention how he took care of him too. Then she laughed.

"Look at that hair! One day it wil be as unruly as yours!" she laughed ruffling his hair as James blushed. "But he is quite hairy for a newborn!"

Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily all lept to their feet and said simultaniously,

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

A/N: I know it was short, but it was a spur of the moment. Hehe. Harry will be _soo_ happy to know how they came up with his name if this was the way,lol.


End file.
